Awkward love
by bttlcapgrl13
Summary: Makayla hates Valentine's day. Can Barry change her mind? One shot from series Shock of Friendship.


**It is now officially Valentine's day, at least in my time and what better way to celebrate then teeth rotting fluff, and angst, and fluff. Can't forget the fluff. Thank you all, now read on.**

**Disclaimer: In no way whatsoever do I own any part of the Flash, She's all That, or Valentine's day. There I think that covered all my bases. Read on.**

* * *

The sights of Central city surround me as I try and run from one of my least favorite things in the world.

The time where all of humanity rises up and preys on the weak as they celebrate their strength in numbers. Where money is spent in pursuit of material objects and hearts are crushed for the need to feel wanted.

Yup.

It's Valentine's day.

Or as I like to call it Singles Awareness Day.

Before Grayson every single Valentine's day I was alone, watching romantic comedies and pigging out on candy hearts. When I passed a couple in the street there would be chocolates, flowers and even stuffed animals bigger than me, not really an accomplishment but you know.

I trudge through the precinct my feet barely leaving the floor as I am followed by the scent of roses, chocolate and clogging perfume.

I look up to see what others call Blonde and Buff coming my way. Of course I just call him Detective Thawne.

"Makayla! You're a girl right?" he comes over out of breath.

I fold my arms, "If you're asking for advice, mine is don't ask it like that," he at least has the decency to look embarrassed. He opens his mouth waiting to continue, I nod, "You need to help me! I don't know what kind of flowers Iris likes. I was thinking roses, but they seem overdone," he grabs me by the shoulders his blue eyes wide in panic, "What should I do!"

I try and detach myself from his grip, but it's impossible like gum stuck to your shoe. I struggle again and he seems to get the point because he lets go, "Thank you," I think over his question, "It may seem cheesy but you could get her irises. Valentines day lives for the cheese," he thinks over it and says, "I could say that they pale to her beauty. Her eyes are brighter than the colors," he continues and I think that he must have been scouring the department stores because he has so many cheesy lines that all I'm missing are the crackers.

I inch away from him and he ignores me in favor of trying to find something that rhymes with brown. I don't look away until I'm to the stairs and only then do I run like there are hounds upon my heels. And I don't stop until I crash, into Iris.

"Makayla! You were talking to Eddie?" she asks me as I grab onto her arms to balance myself and answer, "Yeah, he wanted to know about a case," she drops her arms and I nearly lose my balance again letting out a yelp in the process.

Only I don't because I'm in someone else's arms, a very tall someone else.

Barry.

I leap out of his arms like they electrocuted me and turn to face him. He chuckles and smiles at me, the smile that makes my heart drop to my feet, "You okay? Sorry about that, Iris can be..." he cocks his head searching for the word before decided on, "eccentric," he looks pointedly at Iris.

She has the decency to look sheepish and mutters an apology in my general direction before turning on her heels and heading down the stairs. Probably to interrogate the detective.

Barry watches her leave and sighs. Poor boy, must break his heart to see the one he loves with another. I know it hurts me.

Stupid Valentine's day.

His head swivels away from Iris to look at me, "Why don't you like Valentine's day?"

Darn, stupid non existent brain to mouth filter.

He's still looking at me waiting for my answer. His posture one of a man who has nothing better to do as I clear my throat and answer, "Never been a fan of the commercial holiday. I just don't think it's worth all the hype," he waits as I try and find the right words to describe how I feel, "I think that all of the days that one has with the person they love should be filled with just that, love. Not just one day in the year where you waste money to get material objects to reassure that person," his balance shifts as he leans against the bar leaning in closer to hear me, "They should know you love them," I smirk, "Plus Valentine's day is when I have multiple dates," his eyebrows raise and his emerald eyes sparkle, "with Netflix," I finish lamely.

He loses his balance against the bar as he doubles over in laughter. His laughter echoing throughout the precinct as he wipes at his emerald eyes as they sparkle with diamonds. He leans forward and rights himself his arms wrapped around his stomach as the last of the bells fade out. I wait for him to catch his breath and he smiles, "Not to worry. I don't have anything to do either,"

Thinking the conversation done I turn around to leave but his hand catches my shoulder. And electricity courses through my veins at the simple touch when he turns me around. He looks at me sheepishly, his cheeks tinted red, "Wanna do nothing together?".

I freeze.

Did Barry Allen just ask me out?

"Not exactly, it was an invite," he says with a chuckle, "Nice to know in your mind you also say my last name. Adds some professionalism," I know that by the end of his sentence my cheeks aren't just tinted pink, they are flushed red.

He looks at me worried, "Makayla, you okay? You're turning purple," I nod and that sends blood rushing towards my brain and dizziness.

And that is how I find myself in Barry Allen's arms, once again.

"Makayla?" I look up and am captured by emerald eyes as he sets me on the ground again his arm still holding mine waiting to see if I'm balanced before letting go. Where he touched feels different than the rest of my body, like he branded me.

No, not going down that train of thought.

I look up towards him above me and ask, "What were we talking about again?" he stares at me quizzically, "I asked if you wanted to hang out," I don't think my mouth can say anything that's not screaming yes so I nod.

His eyes light up brighter, the emerald shining as he says, "We'll hang out at Joe's, if that's okay with you that is?" I nod and say, "I'll bring the candy and the movies, and the chocolate, can't forget the chocolate," he breaks out into an even bigger smile. The type of smile that lights up his eyes and that is so infectious no one can resist returning it, "I'll meet you there at seven, and then maybe we'll see if I can get you to love Valentine's day," he smiles again and leaves turning with a wave before going down the stairs to Iris.

I go to the lab and if anybody were to ask I would deny that I was skipping the whole way there.

I totally wasn't.

* * *

I get to my apartment and leave for the video store picking up some classics and personal favorites. The bag bumps against my hip as I head to the store and grab lollipops, popcorn and of course chocolate. I think it over before grabbing two boxes of candy hearts too.

May as well.

I pause at the checkout when the cashier looks at me knowingly, "Got a nice date tonight?" I stammer and am about to correct them before it actually hits me. It's Valentine's day and I'm staying with a boy who I like while we snack on valentine's candy. It could be a date.

If he wasn't in love with someone else.

I smile at the cashier and say timidly, "You could call it that, I guess," she smiles knowingly before giving me my bag placing something else in it with a wink, "He'll come around sooner or later," and I leave the store with the bags in my hands and my head in the clouds.

It's a short walk to the house and I get there juggling the bags as I ring the doorbell. I don't have to wait long before he opens it his trademark smile on as he invites me in, "Happy you're here," he leads me to the living room and sweeps his arms in a grand flourish, "Everything is ready," he points to the coffee table, "Coffee table, placed perfectly for feet relaxation," he then rushes behind the couch, "the couch is the right balance for lazy eating with two separate blankets in case of extreme temperatures and the grand finale," he runs to the kitchen and I hear him rummaging around before he exits with his hands behind his back and a grin across his face.

He walks up to me, "Close your eyes," I follow his instructions and feel his breath ghosting across my face as he tells me, "And hold out your hands," I hold out my hands and can't resist the urge to peek, he catches me, "No peeking," I roll my eyes and he chuckles before placing something in my awaiting grasp. Something heavy and cylindrical.

His voice whispers in my ear, "Open them," and I do to see a tub of ice cream in my hands. Chocolate ice cream, with chocolate bits, covered in chocolate, and to top it all off, chocolate syrup.

That's a lot of chocolate.

"I know right," he says and I see the childlike happiness that graces his face as he gestures, "considering earlier you said can't forget the chocolate I got this. What better way to not celebrate Valentine's day," he pulls his other hand from behind his back and brandishes two spoons, "Of course to keep with tradition we have to eat it from the bucket," I laugh and he smiles as we pop the first movie in and get comfortable.

I'm leaning against his side so I can reach the candy and the chocolate my feet stretched along the length of the couch while his feet rest on the table. If I were to lean back my head would rest on his shoulder, and everywhere we touch is sparking with electricity.

The trailers finish and he presses play on the remote, "She's All That. Like I haven't seen that five hundred times. Iris loves this movie," I deflate, for a second I was delusioned into thinking this was a date, but it's not. And it never will be because he's in love with Iris, and not me.

The movie plays and we munch on all the candy, unraveling the lollipops and crushing the chocolate. My head is light headed with sugar overload and I'm feeling a little bit drowsy. At least that's going to be my excuse when he asks why my head is resting on him.

He shifts and looks down at me, "Want me to get the ice cream?" that wakes me up and I weigh the pros and cons.

On one hand he has to get up, on the other hand ice cream, but I'm comfy.

It's chocolate overload ice cream, there was never any contest.

I nod vigorously and he gets up stretching. His back curving into an arch and his arms reaching to the ceiling and I think I see some abs somewhere.

I catch myself staring and turn my head to the movie so fast I think I got whiplash. He doesn't notice and goes to the kitchen.

I pretend that I'm not cold from the lack of body contact and bury myself beneath a blanket waiting for him to come back.

He comes presenting the ice cream like a trophy and the spoons in his hand. He hands me the ice cream and jumps on the couch next to me stealing some of the blanket even though the other one is only on the floor. He smiles as I pop the lid and take a spoon waiting for him to take his as well.

He gestures towards me with his spoon, "Ladies first," and I object, "You bought it," he cocks his head in thought and smiles before saying, "Same time. On the count of three. One," I position my spoon and he does the same, "Two," we both get a scoop, "Three," and we pop the ice cream in our awaiting mouths.

It melts against my tongue sending the sweetness coursing through my veins as I give a small sigh at the cold. Man that stuff is good.

Barry smiles at me his spoon dangling from his mouth and his eyes closed in bliss. We both get another scoop and watch the screen again, I scoot in a little closer because I'm cold and it's warmer near him.

We continue a pattern of dipping our spoons and before we knew the ice cream is halfway gone and the movie is over. He sighs and says, "I don't want to move," and I chuckle, "Okay let's just talk," he smiles and looks down at me his emerald eyes flashing, "What do you think of Central City?"

I look over at him and grin, "I like the atmosphere. People are nice, at least the ones not trying to kill you. I feel like I'm accepted here, in my old home I was blamed for a lot of things and I felt like I had to leave. Here I feel like all of that is behind me and I can just be myself, instead of what they want me to be," I scoot closer, "Everyone is nice and accepted me. Iris and Eddie trusted me with their secret, Detective West says I'm good in the lab, even the Captain complimented me once. He said, 'I wasn't half bad,'" at this Barry laughs and I continue, "I like hanging out with everyone. You are probably my closest friend, right next to this one guy that I met my first day here. He saved my life," I look up and see Barry looking thoughtful and I continue, "I just really like it here. It's," I try and think of the perfect word and he looks down at me. Looking into his eyes I finally find it, "Home. Central city is home,"

He smiles, "I'm glad to hear that," and we relax for some time the ice cream melting forgotten on the table.

My mind wanders and I think about Barry. If he could ever like me. Could he ever get over Iris. Why does he want me as a friend in the first place.

His hip shifts as he looks down at me, "You're a good friend. Don't ever think different. You are amazing, and we couldn't have asked for anyone better," he looks down at me a smile gracing his lips.

The smile disappears when I say, "Iris is better," he nearly frowns as I continue, "She has been your best friend since forever and I've only been here almost a year. I think that you two are great together," and the words spill out "I think that if Iris knew how you felt about her she would leave Eddie in a flash," he freezes before asking, "Why do you think that?"

Here it comes... open mouth, insert foot, "Because that's what I would do," and I wait for the blowout.

It never comes, he's just frozen processing what I just said.

He thaws and says, "It isn't Iris," now it's my turn to be dumbstruck, "Wait, what?"

He looks down at me his features unsure, not quite smiling, not quite frowning, "It used to be, but for a long while it hasn't been her. She isn't the one I'm in love with," he looks down at me his eyes no longer emerald but darker like jade, "She isn't the one that I would spend Valentine's day with. She has Eddie, and I don't want to break them up, anymore. I fell in love with someone else. Someone funny and nice with whom I can be myself. She's sweeter than candy and crazy, in a great and fun way. She always speaks her mind, even when she doesn't mean to. I never know what to expect from her and everyday she surprises me," there are tears in my eyes and a tear in my heart.

He doesn't love Iris, he loves someone else, and that someone can't be me. That kind of stuff only happens in fairy tales. I'm no princess and I'm not the kind of person who gets the prince.

I don't catch his next words and he shakes me his jade eyes glistening in worry, "Makayla, are you okay? Did you hear what I said," I shake my head and he rests his hand on my hair pulling my face up to look at his, "I said, just today she told me she didn't like Valentine's day," my heart speeds up, "And I told her that I would make her love it. Inside I was trying to tell her, I would make her love me," he glances at me his eyes never breaking contact as he holds my chin in his hand and his finger comes up to rest against my cheek brushing away a tear.

I'm in shock. He loves me. I'm the one he loves. Barry Allen is in love with me.

His fingers trace my cheek as his voice quietly whispers in my ear, "Yes, he is," and I laugh. He pulls away shock in his eyes, "What's wrong?"

I double over and hug my stomach to keep my diaphragm from escaping. All this time and it wasn't Iris he loved, it was me. It was me.

I'm the one he loves.

Didn't see that coming.

He looks over at me with concern as I try and catch the breath that escaped me, "I'm fine. I'm okay," I cough, "Mostly," I sit up the best I can and look into his eyes searching, "Please tell me this isn't a joke. This is real?" and I know I'm babbling. He should just get duct tape and tape my mouth shut.

But no, he smiles and cups my chin leaning in closer his breath ghosting my lips as he whispers, "You tell me," and he places his lips to mine.

It's not perfect, far from it. Our noses bump, my hand hits his chest while reaching for his head, and his forehead bounces off mine. It's far from perfect, but it's our first kiss.

And it's an effective way of shutting me up, way better than duct tape. Less painful and more enjoyable, not perfect, but Barry.

And that's close enough for me.

There's a small gust of wind and I look to the open window which blew the bag on the table. One box of candy hearts is open and I look to Barry. He stares at me in a way that says, 'I don't know'. I smile taking his hand and squeezing before he laughs placing a small object on my lap

I grin when I see the little heart and the message stamped onto it, "I love you," I look up at him and his eyes sparkle when I say, "And I you," he grins, I grin and we both lean in to kiss.

The end, not.

* * *

The next day Iris jumps me, threatens me and chokes me with hugs, not necessarily in that order. She hugs us and grins, "You two are awkward in an adorable way. I knew it would happen," she pauses and jumps, "Adorably awkward. That is now a thing," she runs to Eddie to tell him the news and I hear her use her new phrase. Eddie listens to her and I can tell when she tells him because he walks over, glares at Barry, grins at me and gives me a high five before pulling Iris away, her still yelling, "Adorably awkward! They are adorably awkward!" she says this while brandishing the bouquet of irises Eddie bought her and he smiles steering her towards his desk.

Detective West hugs me while saying, "You can call me Joe," and congratulates Barry saying, "I'm glad you found someone who can love you back," Barry grins and takes my hand in his, squeezing lightly. I give a nod to the Captain and can swear I saw him smile before he retreats to his office.

But the best part of that day is when we're in the lab analyzing the evidence with my hand in his and our shoulders touching. He leans over and gives me a kiss and the only thing that I can think is.

I love Valentine's day.

He smiles against my lips, "Mission accomplished," before I effectively silence him.

Now it's the end.


End file.
